


Massage

by 72degrees



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72degrees/pseuds/72degrees





	Massage

必须强调按摩的起始很不错，不错就不错在……它至少是正常的。  
——你就知道它会往不正常的方向发展了。  
“你介意换身随便什么衣服来吗？”Spidey趴在沙发上，这或许是他在Deadpool面前穿得最少的一次——只有面罩和内裤还在，能留下内裤还是因为他拒绝了直接在身上盖毛巾的提议，因为信不过这间屋子里任何一件东西的清洁程度，Deadpool为此还不满地抱怨了一番尽管他根本就没在听。  
Spiderman提出这个建议完全没有别的想法，雇佣兵的油压按摩从足底开始，而每当他靠近Spidey的身体，疲劳的纽约英雄都能感受到逼近的冷气，甚至由于并不十分专业的原因，制服上那些乱七八糟的口袋背带腰带偶尔还会剐蹭到Spiderman的皮肤，这让他始终没办法放松下来。  
“你听见没有？我说换身衣服，”Spidey动了动脚，“没人会穿着制服给人做按摩服务。”  
“也可能有，”Deadpool似乎不怎么想接受这个改进意见，他已经装聋了一次，现在则有点儿不情不愿，“如果客人主动要求什么……情趣按摩的话，他们说不定还会让我穿Spiderman的制服呢，甚至可能要求我用屁股给他们按摩。”  
“老天，那听起来就像只有你能提出来的要求！”Spiderman忍无可忍地叫道，“现在进屋去把制服换掉，好吗？我都脱光光了，而你还可以随便穿件什么——除了制服，不脱面罩都可以，这是我最大的妥协，如果你不同意我现在就穿上制服去找Peter，然后让他带我享受专业服务，还用不着穿内裤。” “你真狠啊，”雇佣兵又发出了咬牙切齿的声音，他抄起茶几上的毛巾擦了擦手，“好吧，好吧，就听你的，但保证接下来别让我再听见与Peter Parker这个人有关的一切了，好吗？”  
“成交。”  
两分钟后，浑身上下印满Spiderman小头的Deadpool从卧室走了出来——戴着头套。  
“Oh god，”Spidey面罩上的大眼睛缩成一个离奇的角度，他长长地叹了口气，“这真是个蠢主意。”  
事态从这会儿开始急转直下，Deadpool回到沙发旁边，重新往手上倒精油。有些冲脑的玫瑰香味又一次在客厅里蔓延开来，当他靠近自己的时候，Spidey隐约能闻到一股衣橱的味道——樟脑，有些陈旧，但暖乎乎的，令人安心，几乎使他有些昏昏欲睡了。  
Deadpool的手法意外地很不错，那双手掌厚实又温暖，精油在光滑的后背上被推开，每一寸皮肤都在隐隐地发热。这得益于雇佣兵的力量，每一次揉按都恰到好处，紧绷的肌肉被手掌的动作捏松，神经仿佛也在这个过程中进入了久违的放空状态。Spidey眯着眼睛，身体偶尔在被推按的时候稍微往前晃过去，又放松回来，像是趴在一艘自由自在的小船上。他动了动脖子，按摩的确是件很费体力的事，不出一会儿他就听到Deadpool动作间轻微的气喘声了。  
“怎么样？”Deadpool暂时停下动作，用手背隔着面罩摸了摸鼻子，“如果你之前看轻我，那还算件好事——我的表现总能给你带来惊喜，是不是？”  
雇佣兵的声音好像不是很自然，Spidey只当是这活计把他累得够呛，“好吧，我得凭良心说，虽然我嘴上说着信不过你，但实际上我还是相信你能干好这个的，而你真正做起来的时候比我想象中还要手法娴熟，我都快以为你真拿这门手艺去开店练习过半年一年的。”  
聊这么两句话的工夫里Deadpool又恢复了他的按摩服务，那双手盛了更多精油，把快要溢出来的部分涂抹在Spidey光裸的双腿上，液体半粘不稠的触感沿着大腿向侧边滑落，堆积在沙发与身体接触的缝隙里，感觉让人不是那么愉快。但很快，服务周到的按摩师就把多余的那部分在大腿侧面刮匀了过去。  
“这对我来说是一种挑战，”雇佣兵同时也恢复了他的话痨本质，又开始不厌其烦地喋喋不休，中间夹杂着精油与肌肤摩擦出的咕叽声，“我是说这他妈对任何人来说都是一种挑战——对我尤其是，我正跟我的脑袋打架呢，它试图说服我现在就去厨房里找到最快的那把菜刀，然后从我身上随便切点儿啥。”  
事实上，Spiderman没能听清他在唠叨什么，一直以来都高度疲累的英雄难得如此彻底地放松一次，几乎都快睡着了，只能在Deadpool用力捏按膝窝时几乎微不可闻地哼哼两声，然后半梦半醒地敷衍着，“嗯……是啊……我觉得你说的没错。”  
“你肯定没在听我说话。”雇佣兵不满地咕哝了一句。  
“我在听呢……”那边传来Spidey黏黏糊糊的回应。  
Deadpool感觉大脑有点充血。  
他又一次停下动作用手背抹了抹鼻子，这会儿他的客人应该翻身了，但雇佣兵显然还没做好继续服务的准备，尤其他身上某个不争气的部件正雄赳赳气昂昂地摇旗呐喊，他没办法在这种情况下拍拍Spidey让他翻面。  
Deadpool以为自己在发呆，实际上并没有。  
他原本应该傻站着思考接下来的对策，以及要不要暂停按摩先去浴室冲个冷水澡。但Deadpool这会儿刚刚完成了一次技巧高超的手脑分离操作，即便他的思想正饱受煎熬纠结不已，他的手仍旧杀伐果断干脆利落——像梦游一样不受控制地在Spidey完美的双腿上摸来摸去，还不小心碰到了对方的屁股。  
Spiderman觉得这个力度有点不太对劲，他的按摩师好像在欺骗消费者。  
“……呃，Deadpool？我是不是该翻身了？”他尽量小心翼翼地开口问道。  
“理论上是这样，但操作上现在还……还他妈的行不太通，”Deadpool咬了咬牙，希望现在有什么不用见血的紧急措施可以控制一下状况，“就是说平常人这会儿已经可以翻身了，但你不行，你每天的运动量和疲劳程度比正常人要高出几倍，所以按摩时间相应地也需要延长一下，我这么说你能明白吗？”  
“我……大概明白，”Spidey犹犹豫豫地应了一句，“但我总觉得你有点奇怪……？你的力度和手法好像跟刚才不一样了，如果这是什么独特的按摩技巧那就当我没说。”  
事实上有点奇怪的并不只有Deadpool。  
Spidey也觉得有点奇怪。  
打从那双手飘飘悠悠地重新落回自己腿上开始，Spiderman就觉得身上不大对劲。他原本都快被按睡着了——在之前那种力度之下，但当雇佣兵突然放轻动作时，他却突然找回了几乎陷入漆黑的神智。那种感觉不怎么容易形容，就像有一根羽毛在挑逗一般地搔刮着他的神经，他甚至起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Deadpool的手偶尔会摸到他的腿根，甚至两腿之间，但Spidey知道那不过是按摩的一部分，尽管如此他还是会觉得汗毛直立。  
现在Deadpool不吭声了，他只能听见对方在自己头顶偶尔传来的喘气声，那双手似乎很卖力地想要找回之前的力度，掌心贴合着放松下来的肌肤，Spidey甚至感觉下面的血管正在弹跳，当雇佣兵的手捏到软嫩的腿根时。  
他的呼吸不知不觉地沉重起来，面罩下的脸也仿佛有火在烧。  
Spidey决定不再催促Deadpool允许自己翻身了，这绝对不是个面对面的好时机，他现在的处境十分尴尬，背对Deadpool至少还能隐藏自己有些失控的生理反应。他该想到这是个愚蠢的赌局，但是老天，第一次提到按摩的时候，Spidey居然一点儿都没对注定的肌肤接触有什么顾虑，直到现在才觉得自己真的应该对此感到后悔。  
然而现在意识到这些无疑已经迟了。  
雇佣兵的手掌还在他腿上四处游走，那种温度夹带着精油特殊的触感，就像冒冒失失的人捧着一颗颗四散掉落的火种。每次力度产生微妙变化的时候，Spidey都不得不拼命压抑自己才能防止下一秒就从沙发上弹起来。气氛在诡异的沉默中愈发凝重，他们谁也没心思开口用某个笑话来打破局面，屋子里安静得几乎能听见八百里开外Hulk把Loki甩来甩去砸在地上的声音。  
除了喘息，他们喘息的频率和深度都不太正常，但他们都装作听不见对方的声音，同时也装作对方听不见自己声音的样子。  
Deadpool一不小心又碰到了Spidey的屁股，后者不自然地动了动，开始怀疑这到底是不是雇佣兵一不小心的行为。Deadpool接下来的动作似乎想要竭力证明自己是无辜的，他的手掌终于离开了那双被精油涂遍、闪着蜜白色光芒的腿，回到了Spidey的后背。  
Spidey能感觉到对方微微俯了俯身，因为喘息声近了一点儿。那双温热的手从腰窝缓慢地向上推按，直到颈后，接着向两侧展开，轻轻握住了他的脖子。  
他艰难地咽了一口唾沫，他知道Deadpool感觉到了，那双手还包裹着他的脖颈，指尖搭在喉结上，随着那块凸起小小地上下移动了一次。  
事态终于变得严重了起来。  
雇佣兵的手掌慢慢地回到腰部，掌根压进下陷的腰窝里，极其意味深长地揉了一个小圈。Spidey咬了咬牙，他的腰背绷紧了，面罩下的额头此刻汗涔涔的，卷发乱七八糟地贴在上面。他没发出声音，但控制不住身体轻微的战栗，Deadpool的手掌向两侧张开，掌根还不轻不重地按着他的腰窝，手指却勾住了他的侧腰。  
有一点痒，但更值得重视的感觉绝对不是这简单的痒。  
那双手握着他的腰开始向上挪动，停在靠近胸部的地方，指尖甚至能按压到一点被沙发挤压的胸肌。精油让Deadpool的行动无比顺滑，Spidey甚至觉得如果自己没带面罩，他的头发可能会随着对方手的移动路径而慢慢立起来。  
它们只停留了几秒，又开始向下滑动，这一次没有在精瘦的腰间逗留，而是一路向下，挪到胯部，继而是圆润紧实的臀肉，拇指卡在屁股与大腿衔接的那条缝里。  
不安分的手指正在钻进内裤的缝隙，虽然只有两根拇指，但这也足够刺激。  
我现在应该马上跳起来，或者哪怕只是说个冷笑话，语气轻松地奚落Deadpool作为按摩师的不专业，哪怕只叫一声他的名字都可以轻易停止一切。Spidey这么想。  
但他没有这么做，他默许了。  
Deadpool似乎是在有意试探，他或许惊讶于到了这种地步却没遭受任何拒绝，那两根手指不知所措地在内裤下面发了几秒钟的呆，然后开始变本加厉，顺着腿根把两只手全都伸进了Spidey的内裤，诚惶诚恐地握住了那两团极有弹性的软肉。  
我他妈知道我这么干过无数次，但是显然这一次情况不太一样，你们看得出来吧？如果你们不瞎就应该看得出来！Deadpool在心里疯狂呐喊。  
Spidey的喘息突然变得急促起来，他倒抽了一口气，双手有些无所适从地抓紧了沙发扶手的边缘。雇佣兵的手温暖极了，那温度几乎可以引起一场火灾，而掉落的火星正在把Spidey脑袋里为数不多的理智逐一点燃。  
Deadpool有所动作了，只是稍微加上一点儿力度的揉捏，肌肉与掌心偶尔的空隙和贴合让精油摩擦出令人面红耳赤的声音。Spidey感觉小腹里藏了一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，他想咬住自己的食指，但面罩又限制了他的想法，他只能捏紧了沙发边沿，同时小心地控制力度以免把什么东西掐断。  
这是Deadpool第一次肆无忌惮地揉捏这两瓣梦寐以求的屁股，尽管过去他也这么做过，但每次都得保证在挨打之前把手抽回来，那使得他没法好好感受它们的手感。但现在，他妈的他美梦成真了，Spidey居然没有什么要拒绝的意思。  
哥都不知道该怎么办了，现在突然停下好像也挺尴尬的。Deadpool抿了抿嘴——所以他注定是不能停下了。  
他咽了一口唾沫，双手从探进去的内裤下边沿抽了出来。Spidey没想到Deadpool会突然抽离，他有些惊讶，内裤布料紧贴着涂满精油的臀肉，那感觉也让人难受。他不知道接下来会发生什么，掐住沙发边缘的手刚刚放松就又一次捏紧了。  
Deadpool的手探到了他的内裤上沿，从侧面滑了进去，然后试探地握住了他的性器。  
Spidey忍不住打了个寒颤，手掌的温度和那些起伏不平的疤痕都在刺激着他，而Deadpool的另一只手轻轻压在他的小腹，五指展开，漫无目的地小幅度滑动着，像是某种抚慰。他庆幸对方没有开口说些嘲笑或是打趣的话，Spiderman羞于承认自己会为了诸如此类的触碰而有所反应，但Deadpool一定感觉得到。  
雇佣兵的动作很慢，就像正在为接下来要发生的事情预热。他一边不紧不慢地用手掌握住Spidey愈发硬热的性器上下撸动，一边用另一条胳膊拦腰搂紧了对方，稍一提劲，让Spidey的姿势变成了跪趴。  
T恤上亮面图案的触感冰凉，在敏感的背部扫来扫去，Deadpool就俯在Spidey身后，保持着一丁点时有时无的距离，一只手捏着他的腰，另一只手继续服侍着他挺立的器官。Spidey屈起双肘撑在沙发扶手上，呼出的热气里带着止不住的颤抖。他不知道事情最终会演变到什么地步——Deadpool替他打完一发手活就结束？然后他们怎么面对彼此？不光是为了雇佣兵越界的举动，还有他默许的态度，以及真实的生理反应。  
一直以来他就迫切地希望有朝一日Deadpool可以学会闭嘴，但不应该是在现在，这诡异的沉默令人窒息。  
Spidey把面罩掀到鼻梁上方，以便自己能顺畅地呼吸。摆脱这层阻碍以后玫瑰精油有点儿呛鼻的味道显得又浓郁了几分，那气味让人有些眩晕，他只能用半张的嘴巴喘气。雇佣兵手上动作十分娴熟，Spidey不得不咬紧自己的下唇，时不时屏息以防止奇怪的声音从唇齿间漏出去。  
他的脑袋里有两个意见截然相反的声音正在叫嚣，一个喊着“继续！”，另一个喊着“停止！”，但他甚至搞不清楚到底哪个才属于本能，又是哪个属于理智，他已经完全混乱了。  
“Spidey，如果……”  
“闭嘴。”  
一个简短又突如其来的对话，Deadpool的声音有些沙哑，就像行走在沙漠里缺水的人用尽全力才得以开口那样。Spidey猜到了雇佣兵想说什么——关于那些会令局面陷入尴尬的提议，比如“如果你拒绝我现在就会停下来”。  
所以他直接说了“闭嘴”，根本没过脑那种。  
现在Deadpool欺身压了上来，Spidey感觉得到自己身体两侧的沙发下陷了一块儿，T恤上冰凉的亮面图案彻底贴在他的背上，但隔着一层布料也能感受到皮肤的温度，甚至还有逐渐过载的心跳。他低下头费力地呼吸，因为那只手的动作速度更快了，他紧紧地闭上眼睛咬住下唇，无意识地轻轻摇着头。  
他听到面罩布料摩擦的声音，然后感觉到了落在后颈的那个吻。  
两片柔软的嘴唇印上突起的脊柱，一路虔诚地吻到下塌的腰间，唇肉上的死皮起初清清楚楚地刮过那层薄薄的皮肤，又被精油软化，彻底变成滑溜溜的软糖。Spidey攥紧了拳头，那只手的动作戛然而止，温暖的手掌突然松开包裹，争先恐后围拢而来的是冰冷的空气，他的大腿不自禁地抖了抖，发出一声极细极小、蚊子一般难耐的嘤咛。  
身后的人咽了一口唾沫，那咕咚一声显得格外厚重。  
Spidey的感官在蜘蛛给予他的天赋上又开始放大，他听到精油黏裹手掌时发出的稠音，那温暖的触感又一次回来了，带着比之前更滑腻的液体，先有意无意地包裹住他的性器头部动作温柔地拧转了两次。他原本就几乎压断的腰又塌陷了几分，并没忍住叫了出来，在安静的房间里显得刺耳极了。  
Spidey捂住了自己的嘴，继而把食指咬在齿间，祈祷自己别再发出什么声音，但Deadpool发现了他的小动作。雇佣兵伏在他背上，下巴垫在他一侧肩膀，先轻吻着他的脖颈，继而是从头套下面钻出来的卷发，然后是他通红的耳根。Deadpool用另一只胳膊把Spidey圈在自己怀里，那只手握紧了后者的手，温柔却强硬地把它从Spidey嘴里扯开。  
他没有放开Spidey，就这么紧紧地握着对手，另一只手还裹着对方的性器上下撸动。Spidey反捏住了Deadpool的手指，如果不是控制着自己的力量，恐怕这会儿雇佣兵的骨头都要被掐断。他急促地喘息，不停地咽着唾沫，而Deadpool的呼吸就响在他耳边，还有喷薄而出、洒在他耳根的热气。  
——大约就是从这一秒开始，那个持反对意见的声音销声匿迹了，Spidey深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，扭头凭感觉捉住了那双滑溜溜的唇瓣。  
他尝到了精油的味道，有一点奇怪，和平时偶尔被他舔进嘴里的护肤品差不多。  
Deadpool显然没想到他会这么做，雇佣兵手上的动作停了几秒，像是在反应现在正在发生的事情。而Spidey只是闭紧了双眼，更加用力地吮吻着对方的双唇，舌尖勾缠住他的，像是努力想要印证什么一样——那件正被Deadpool怀疑的事实，他们正在进行的亲密举动。  
等到雇佣兵恢复神智的时候，主动权就发生了彻底的转移。Deadpool还握着Spidey的那只手，就着这姿势用肘弯死死地卡住了对方的脖颈，扳起下巴用力地啃咬着他的双唇，就像要把Spidey吃进肚子里一样。Deadpool的另一只手松开了他的性器，在向下移经囊袋时用掌心托着轻轻揉了揉，又有意无意地用指尖蹭过会阴，停在了穴口处。  
他用手背把Spidey的内裤褪到膝弯，在精油的润滑下手指几乎没有任何阻碍地滑进了穴道，温暖的肉壁紧紧裹含着指节，Deadpool稍微屈了屈指尖，毫无意外地得到了一声颤抖的呻吟。  
手指开始试探地缓慢抽插，继而插入了第二根、第三根。他们仍旧吻得难舍难分，偶尔拉出一道晶亮的细线，随即就滴落在沙发的皮革面上，和那些堆积在一块儿的精油混成了一团。然后他们继续接吻，喘息声杂乱无章地糅在一起，偶尔突兀地传出Spidey的呻吟，就像一只正被揉捏着耳朵的大型猫科动物。  
“你会后悔的。”Spidey听到Deadpool这么说，在他们亲吻的间隙，他的声音低沉而又沙哑，语气无比笃定。  
“我要说我不会，”Spidey这么回答，他的肩膀在雇佣兵的胸膛上暧昧地蹭了蹭，又把自己拼命往对方怀里塞，“但如果我真的会——你要因此住手吗？”  
Deadpool沉默了两秒，又一次接近失控地吻住了他。在第二个长达数分钟的吻开始以前，他骂了一句脏话。  
“滚他奶奶的吧。”  
雇佣兵终于把自己送进了这具他梦寐以求的身体，暖热的肉壁紧紧包裹着他的性器，精油润滑下动作一开始就顺畅得超出预期。他们仍在接吻，像是一对分别已久的爱侣，可在此之前他们甚至都没正经认真地牵过一次手，多的也不过是模糊了兄弟关系的拥抱。  
最荒谬的是他甚至不知道这面罩下面藏着的是一张怎样的脸。  
他的Spidey发出绵软的呻吟，那声线该死地熟悉——当然，这又不是他们第一次交谈，不过是失去了面罩的阻隔，难免会有些令人别扭的变化。那具完美的身体被他冲撞得几乎趴倒在沙发上，却还费力地扭着头和他接吻，一只手抚着他坑坑洼洼的脖颈和下巴，另一只手扣住沙发边缘，骨节都有些微微泛白。  
他们从沙发做到茶几上，Deadpool把Spidey整个捞进怀里，又仰面躺上冰冷的玻璃面，低温使他倒抽了一口冷气，然后骑在他身上的人把一只手按到了他的胸口。  
雇佣兵只能看到爱人的下半张脸，被吻到红肿的嘴唇，泛着光滑的水色。唇间偶尔会露出他的齿尖粉舌，就在Deadpool用力向上顶胯的时候，那形状漂亮的双唇微微向下抿着，仅凭这个就猜得出对方的表情有多诱人。  
他想伸手掀掉那该死的面罩，或者只是把手指伸进去摸摸对方的眉眼鼻梁，可他却没有这么做，只是双手握住了Spidey性感火辣的细腰，带着对方跟着自己的节奏动了起来。他顶到了那个点，Spidey发出一声短促的尖叫，紧接着是几乎变调的哭吟。  
他俯下身再次吻住Deadpool，一边被操得颠动颤抖一边含含糊糊地试图掀掉雇佣兵的面罩，从那两瓣乱七八糟的唇向上吻，吻到鼻尖，继而是眼睫与眉头。  
那双盛着所有不堪与赤诚的眼睛，那片深不见底阔无边际的蓝。  
所有的犹豫不决都早已经失去了意义，所有被延迟揭晓的答案最后会变成更加猛烈的狂风骤雨，只需要一个契机。  
Spidey大口大口地喘息着，他扶着Deadpool光裸的胸膛，指尖下是一道又一道深深浅浅的疤痕和短斤少两的皮肤。他仿佛能摸到下面剧烈的心跳，和所有此前闷在深处的爱意，它们会偷偷掉出来，从一个眼神或者任何无意的小动作里，因为它们一直以来都盛得太胀太满，没有哪颗心装得下这么纯粹又这么旺盛的感情。  
他不知道雇佣兵这会儿在想些什么，那双湛蓝的眸子游移不定，Deadpool或许有很多话想讲，又犯了他那该死的话痨病，但这会儿Spidey真的什么都不想听了。  
他死死地吻住了他。


End file.
